disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1982
]] opens]] '']] '']] Theatrical releases Feature films *February 5 - ''Night Crossing *March 26 - Robin Hood (re-issue) *April 2 - Fantasia (re-issue) *June 4 - Bambi (re-issue) *July 9 - TRON *July 30 - Tex *December 17 - Peter Pan (re-issue) Shorts *September **''Buyer Be Wise'' **''Get It Right: Following Directions with Goofy'' *October 1 - Vincent *October 27 - Fun with Mr. Future *October - Vincent (Chicago International Film Festival) Events *The Walt Disney Home Video ending promo, titled Walt Disney and You, debuts in November 1982 Character debuts *October 1 - Bonnie Appetite, Kitchen Krackpots, Mr. Dairy Goodz and his Stars of the Milky Way, The Cereal Sisters, Hamm & Eggz, The Colander Combo, The Fiesta Fruit Theme parks *October 1 - Walt Disney World's EPCOT Center opens. Television *March 17 - Herbie, the Love Bug *December 5 - A Disney Christmas Gift Home video releases VHS releases *October - The Legend of Sleepy Hollow *September - The Wind in the Willows *October - Night Crossing *November - Snowball Express *November - Justin Morgan Had a Horse *November- Storybook Classics *October - A Day at Disneyland *November - A Walt Disney Christmas *November **''The Three Caballeros'' **''Fun and Fancy Free'' **''Mary Poppins (re-issue) '' **''Swiss Family Robinson'' *December **''Babes in Toyland'' **''Tron'' Laserdisc releases *June - Dumbo Video Games *''Mickey and Donald'' (Nintendo Game and Watch) (Multi-screen variety) *''Tron'' (Arcade) *''Tron: Deadly Discs'' (Intellivision) *''Tron: Solar Sailer'' (Intellivision) *''Tron: Maze-a-Tron/Adventures of Tron'' (Intellivision and Atari 2600) People Births *January 13 - Ruth Wilson (actress) *January 19 - Jodie Sweetin (actress) *January 26 - Wes Brown (actor) *February 22 - Dichen Lachman (actress and producer) *March 3 - Jessica Biel (actress) *March 6 - Felicia Barton (singer, songwriter, and musician) *March 10 - Thomas Middleditch (actor, voice actor, comedian, and screenwriter) *March 11 - Robbie Daymond (actor and voice actor) *March 20 - Erica Luttrell (actress and voice actress) *March 21 - Santino Fontana (actor and voice actor) *March 25 **Jenny Slate (stand-up comedian, actress, voice actress, and author) **Danica Patrick (professional stock car racing driver, model, and advertising spokeswoman) *March 30 - Jason Dohring (actor) *April 1 **Taran Killam (actor, comedian, and writer) **Sam Huntington (actor and comedian) *April 3 - Cobie Smulders (actress) *April 5 - Hayley Atwell (actress) *April 9 **Jay Baruchel (actor and voice actor) **Bradley Santer (figure skater) *April 15 - Seth Rogen (actor, stand-up comedian, writer, producer, and director) *April 22 - Cassidy Freeman (actress and musician) *April 24 - Kelly Clarkson (singer, songwriter, author, and actress) *April 28 - Harry Shum Jr. (actor, dancer, singer, and choreographer) *April 30 **Kirsten Dunst (actress, singer, and dancer) **Drew Seeley (actor, singer-songwriter, and dancer) *May 3 - Rebecca Hall (actress) *May 11 - Jonathan Jackson (actor, musician, and author) *May 16 - Tiya Sircar (actress and voice actress) *May 19 - Rebecca Hall (actress) *June 16 - Missy Peregrym (actress) *June 29 - Matthew Mercer (actor and voice actor) *June 30 - Lizzy Caplan (actress) *July 8 - Sophia Bush (actress, voice actress, director, spokesperson, and activist) *July 14 - Teri Reeves (actress) *July 18 - Priyanka Chopra (actress, singer, and songwriter) *July 24 **Elisabeth Moss (actress) **Anna Paquin (actress and voice actress) *July 29 - Allison Mack (actress, director, and producer) *July 30 - Yvonne Strahovski (actress and voice actress) *August 16 - Todd Haberkorn (actor, voice actor, and ADR voice director) *August 25 - Ben Diskin (voice actor and actor) *August 29 - Echo Kellum (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *September 10 - Bret Iwan (voice actor and illustrator) *September 27 - Anna Camp (actress, voice actress, and singer) *September 30 - Lacey Chabert (actress and voice actress) *October 3 - Erik von Detten (actor and voice actor) *October 6 - Michael Arden (actor, singer, composer, and stage director) *October 10 - Dan Stevens (actor and producer) *October 15 - Lane Toran (actor, voice actor, and musician) *October 23 - Bradley Pierce (actor and voice actor) *October 28 - Matt Smith (actor) *November 10 - Heather Matarazzo (actress) *November 12 - Anne Hathaway (actress, voice actress, and singer) *November 18 - Damon Wayans Jr. (actor, voice actor, stand-up comedian, screenwriter, and writer) *November 25 - Hugh Harman (animator) *November 28 - Adam McArthur (actor, voice actor, and martial artist) *December 1 - Riz Ahmed (actor and rapper) *December 15 - Charlie Cox (actor) *December 24 - Robert Schwartzman (actor and singer) *December 29 - Alison Brie (actress) Deaths *January 5 - Hans Conried (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *January 8 - Reta Shaw (actress) *April 25 - Don Wilson (announcer and actor) *July 23 - Vic Morrow (actor) *September 2 - Jay Novello (actor) *November 25 - Hugh Harman (animator) pt-br:1982 Category:Years in Disney history